Once More
by periwinkle-eyes
Summary: A heartbroken Sasuke thought that when his 3-year old relationship ended, he won't be able to love anyone as much again. But with his own jet black eyes, he watched love knock at his heart and blonde hair peeking through the peephole. NaruSasu.
Disclaimer: "Naruto" is not mine. OCC.

* * *

It was a big mystery for Sasuke on how in the world did he end up dating Neji Hyuuga or how the heck did their relationship lasted for 3 years. But don't get him wrong, Neji is one pretty boy and comes from a distinguished family. He was a real gentleman too in their first year of being together. That stopped though and Sasuke didn't seemed to mind then. He wasn't a girl and he certainly isn't an exquisite glass vase made to be handle with care and has the sticker "fucking fragile" glued on to his forehead but, once in a while, in pure secrecy, he yearns for some kind of tender loving care too.

Meeting at a black-tie gala party, they instantly hit it off. Both were very handsome, in black iron tuxedos and a prestigious last name. Jet black and lavender-gray eyes met across the room and sparks took flight. It was lust at first sight, that much they knew. It was pure fate when their fathers', who are good friends by management and personally, happened to confront each other sometime during the night. They were introduced and it was a silent connection, a communication between their eyes. Later that evening, Sasuke bid his parents and brother goodbyes with the reason that he's off for a night out.

Back at the hotel, Sasuke didn't wander for long when he "chanced" to bump into Neji at the hotel's restobar. They shared drinks over talking. It was all fun sharing life stories together until Neji decided that it's enough pleasantries and off to the actual pleasure. He slid a paper to Sasuke's palm and he's off. Sasuke smirked, reading the paper. He waited for roughly 10 minutes then he's off too.

 _Room 507_ , it says. Sasuke doesn't have any problems locating it. They hooked up the same night they met and only after a few drinks. Sasuke woke up that morning with no regrets at all, it seems like Neji doesn't have one too. About 2 months later, they decided to date. 3 years and now, Sasuke finds himself entering the very club Neji hates with the purpose to redeemed his broken heart.

The club was blaring a trendy party music with neon lights falling through in circular motions, blurring out everyone's face. It is the usual crowd found on Friday night. Teenagers unwinding, stressed from exams or the kind of teenagers that just doesn't care, office workers on a night out, greeting the weekend with a hangover and the beings just making it out with their life.

Walking through the heavy crowd, Sasuke stride with pride as hungry eyes, drunk or not, pasted on him. Not bragging and not really blaming them, Sasuke knew about the amazing genes that runs through his Uchiha blood. Milky white skin, soft by default and jet black eyes and hair. It was a contrast, yes but their family looks good in it. Throw in lean body, eyebrows that seems to be on fleek every time, long lashes, small button nose and naturally pink luscious lips. The Uchiha genes, it seems, was sculpted from the Greek gods themselves.

He settled for one of the corner seats on the bar, ordered a drink and wallowed in self-pity. He wasn't looking for a good lay to forget Neji, he wasn't even feeling having sex right now. He just wants to drown in loud music and alcohol in his system. Those are basically Sasuke's goal for the night, to relieve back the day before he dated Neji who hates clubbing and noisy places the most. But when a human being with bright blonde hair, amazing body (according to the fitted black shirt he wore which shows just enough muscles) and the most gorgeous eyes (Neji has pretty eyes but this one is completely different), Sasuke's goals shifted from being innocent to pure naughty.

"Can I have the honor to sit beside you or is this seat taken?"

"Go ahead." Sasuke hands his palm out and gestured for the seat, taking a sip from his drink. In the corner of his eyes, he can see the gorgeous stranger ordering his drink, flashing a beautiful smile to the bartender. Sasuke finds himself wanting to swim in his ocean eyes and in the long run, drown in them. His smile was probably hand-sculpted by God himself, Sasuke thought.

"What brings someone as beautiful as you alone tonight in this crowded-with-couples kind of bar?"

Sasuke shifted and turned in his seat. His back now leaning into the bar counter, watching with weary eyes the amount of couple grinding on the dance floor. He's now feeling the bitterness he tried to cover for the past months.

"Bad break-up." Sasuke said, turning to Naruto and throwing a small pained smile.

Of course it was bad. 2 out of the 3 years they dated, Neji was actually cheating on him with his weird secretary. He doesn't even know that Neji is into redheads. Sasuke didn't heed into the fact that after their first year together, Neji stopped being the person he was the previous year. Time was their greatest enemy. Neji was always busy, overtimes and off to places for business trips. They rarely had time together (Sasuke can't even recall when was the last time they actually went out but he did remember that Neji was late for 3 hours) and even if they do, time decided to ran out.

When Sasuke decided to go to Kyoto to visit a very close friend from college, he just have to see it with his own eyes, his boyfriend – who was supposed to be in Korea for 2 weeks – and his secretary, holding hands and being all cuddly. Of course, he went up there and slapped the hell out of Neji. That was merely 8 months ago, so yeah. It was bad.

"Man, who the hell would break up with you?"

"Cheated. He didn't broke up with me. He cheated for a long time. I didn't even know."

"He's the world greatest idiot then."

Sasuke didn't know when it happened but his heart started feeling all warm and fuzzy and he finds himself smiling along side the stranger.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde said and offered his hands to Sasuke's.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke took his hand and detected the mild roughness, something he is not accustomed to since Neji always had soft hands. It was manly, big and wide. Strong in a way too.

"I can see that you have a sudden fascination for my hand." Sasuke snapped out of his reverie on Naruto's hands only to find that they are still holding on to each other with Sasuke staring and examining his hands.

"On the field mechanical engineer." Naruto said, putting both his hands for Sasuke to see. True to it, he can see the hands that's been expose to hard work but it was hard work that made those hands manlike, the roughness symbolizing diligence.

"What do you do Sasuke?"

"Businessman. Mainly office work." Sasuke decided to opt out the information that he is currently the vice president of Hokage Internationals, one led by his genius of a brother.

"I can see and feel from the soft hands."

Sasuke was a little offended by the remark. It feels like as if this stranger is looking down on him as someone who has been pampered by air conditioned office and work of 9-5. But that is to be expected, he guess. Of course Naruto would judge him for his hands. He was someone that works on the field, experienced what it feels like to beat down on the sun and he probably handled more than pen and paper.

"They're beautiful. Your ex-boyfriend was very lucky to have held them for so long." Of course Sasuke wasn't expecting for such sweet words to come out of Naruto's mouth but it did and for the longest time, Sasuke feels the bearing of being valued and cared for.

"What are you doing here alone? Bad breakup too?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm only here to relaxed after a busy week at work. Who would have thought we field engineers needs to work on papers too? Working for 3 years now and that was the first time I really get to experience and see for my own eyes a tower of papers."

"I see it all the time." Sasuke said with a laugh. He was definitely warming up. He doesn't know if it's the alcohol or his broken heart but he is toally warming up to the total stranger, one he doesn't even know for more than an hour.

The night went by fast and Sasuke dreaded it. The bar would be closing up soon and he and Naruto has to part ways. They exited the club with the cold breeze slapping their face. Naruto walks to the parking lot until Sasuke stopped him with a hey.

"I'll go now." Sasuke said with a smile. He was deeply saddened with the fact that they didn't even get to exchange numbers throughout the night. He was too shy to even initiate it and Naruto was completely oblivious to Sasuke's agony. He turned to walk away when Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke? Can I drive you home? I mean, it's really late and dark and cold. It's not really safe to travel alone at this time."

Sasuke was genuinely baffled. It's been too long since someone acted as if he would break like some weak glass. It's been way too long and Sasuke yearns for it. It's now been given to him, served on a silver platter and he couldn't bring himself to say no.

"Of course Naruto."

Naruto smiled after he uttered those words took Sasuke's breath away. It was happy, way too happy. Sasuke begins too think that not once has he seen Neji that happy with him. It wasn't long after that they are on the road, windows down, fast food on their hands and laughing at something funny from the radio. They turned right on a intersection and Sasuke pointed to a large condominium building.

"You can drop me off here." Sasuke said as Naruto slowed down on the empty street outside his building. It was silent for a few moments but Sasuke knew he couldn't keep Naruto from leaving. He made a move to unbuckle his seatbelt and that surprised Naruto who was deep in thought just moments ago.

"Thank you so much. It was a great night. I really enjoyed it."

Sasuke can see Naruto's baby blues softening upon his words. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"I did too."

"You be careful on you way home, okay?"

He opened the door and stepped out into the street. He felt the cold weight on his heart and he knew it was because he is parting with Naruto. And until the last moment, they didn't even get to exchange numbers, Sasuke sighed as he thought of this. He walked slowly, contemplating on whether he should turned around and ask for the blonde's number or just walk away. He was in the middle of the street when a rough hand grabbed his arms, strong enough for his body to involuntarily turn around.

He was faced with a flushed Naruto, looking down to their feet, still with his hands gently gripping Sasuke upper arm.

"Sasuke? Can we grab lunch tomorrow? If it's okay with you, if you're not busy or if I'm disturbing – "

"Sure. Chidori at 1?" Sasuke didn't know when his mouth decided to act for him but for that moment, he was grateful for his body's sudden courage. He grabbed Naruto's hand from his arm and held them with his. He can feel Naruto squeezing back and he leaned in to kiss Sasuke on the forehead.

"Go in Sasuke. Sleep well, good night." Sasuke noticed that Naruto seemed to possess million type of smiles that makes his heart beat abnormally fast and he is using one at the moment he bid Sasuke good night. He squeezed back and smiled as he turned around and went on his way, up to his cold condominium unit to spend the night alone for the nth time in 8 months.

Sasuke has to admit that he is feeling a little giddy meeting Naruto for lunch but he couldn't erase the thought of what if Naruto was just like Neji? Good at first and when he got his way in the relationship, turns into a big bad wolf? He tries not to set his expectations too much so in the end, he wouldn't feel so much disappointment.

* * *

Sasuke tried to pat his hair down for good presentation but to no escape, his hair, – especially at the back – has this tendency to defy gravity. He sighed, knowing that he won't be able to do much with his stubborn hair and decided to just let it be.

Most people would find it weird when a boy owns a full-body mirror but Sasuke does and likes it. Being able to look at his full outfit is something he does everyday. It's 12:17PM on his watch and he once again, stared at his chosen clothing. He doesn't really know how to dress casually for a casual lunch or maybe he did but his brain decided to dumped all those out. His last 3 years with Neji has led him in wearing all sorts of suits. Neji doesn't do anything casual after all. He goes all out fancy and big.

By the time he was out of the door and on his way, it's been 12:37PM. The cafe was a 45-minute drive with normal traffic and is located at the heart of the city. It was a lunch date discussed over drunken stupor, at the middle of the street and into the wee hours of the morning. Sasuke decided he wouldn't be surprise if Naruto's late or has forgot about it at all. It was no big deal though, he waited hours up to no end for Neji before. He has accumulated habits that helps him pass time.

The ride to the cafe was eerily quiet, Sasuke guessed he just got used to the quietness. Neji doesn't really like music over driver. It distracts me, he said. And when he does listen, it was all classical music and Sasuke finds himself sleeping in no time. Pressing a button, it was a modern song by some modern artists. Sasuke smiled as the song went from thoughtful lyrics to random rapping. Neji doesn't like this types at all but Sasuke doesn't mind them. In fact, he often finds himself singing along to them or tapping his feet in rhythm.

1:23PM. He was almost 30 minutes late but Sasuke shrug it off like nothing. Scanning the parking lot, he took notice that he couldn't find the silver Sedan Naruto drives.

"Of course, he'd be late. No, he's probably not aware that we're supposed to meet today." He whispered to no one in particular as he trudges to the entrance of the cafe. He opened the glass door and he was instantly greeted by the smell of freshly brewed coffee and out of the oven breads. There was a subtle mix of confectioner sugar and sweet icing. The place itself was cozy with plush chairs and refreshing flowers. While in college, this was Sasuke's favorite go-to place. Neji doesn't really like it here though, Sasuke mused on.

He randomly scanned the place, eyeing his favorite spot, a corner booth away from all sort of noise and hidden behind potted plants. He took small strides to the seat until familiar blonde hair peeked through sharp leaves. Sasuke stood frozen on his spot till gorgeous blue eyes looked up to met his. A beautiful smile soon followed and Sasuke finds himself falling in love again.

Naruto stood up and Sasuke was expecting him to walk up to him, offer a hand or a hug maybe but no. Naruto did not do any of that. Instead he walked behind the seat in front of him – Sasuke's reserved seat – and pulled the chair out, extending a hand to Sasuke.

"Come on. Take a seat!" Naruto said, enthusiastically. Sasuke can sense the energized aura Naruto is emitting and he finds it really nice to finally have someone so excited to meet him after 2 years of distressing relationship with Neji.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was –" Sasuke didn't get to finished his sorry and excuse because Naruto decided to interfere at that moment.

"It's okay! What's important is that you're here." Again, with his beautiful contagious smile that Sasuke can't help but smile too. Something he's been doing really rarely the past few months.

It was small talk over casual lunch. No phone calls interrupting, no conversations about business and work, no fancy 5-meal course and most certainly, no suffocating suits clinging to his body like second skin. Naruto, Sasuke observed, looks handsome now that he gets to see him in broad daylight and completely sober. Everything about Naruto shouts relaxation. Naturally tan skin, sun-kissed blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky, he is basically a beach himself while Sasuke is an abandoned condo unit.

"Really? You have all his books?" Naruto exclaimed while Sasuke was in the middle of sipping his iced coffee. It turns out, he and Naruto has a lot in common and one of them are books and a specific author. Sasuke can totally see stars in Naruto's eyes and he softly chuckled.

"Yes, all of them. I pre-ordered the next installment of the series. Gonna get my hands on it next month." Sasuke said, nodding to Naruto as the boy looks at him like how a puppy does to his favorite master.

"Awesome. You're the best Sasuke. You're the first one in my 25 years of living to ever owned more than Jiraiya's book than I do."

Sasuke chuckled, nodding in response.

"You're also the first person I've met to be this enthusiastic about Jiraiya's books. Apparently, not a lot really appreciate his work."

"His works are awesome though. They run through mysterious meanings and comprehending them doesn't come easy. Gotta read deep into those."

"Exactly but let's not mind the erotic panoramas."

Sasuke wasn't expecting it. He finds it strange and peculiar at the same time. He stared at Naruto as he placed a hand over his stomach and throw a bighearted laugh at Sasuke's definite statement. Beautiful joy marred Naruto's face as he tilt his head back, laughing his heart out. Despite being in the back corner booth of the cafe, his bountiful laugh manage to attract random customers.

Strange and peculiar because Neji not once did thought Sasuke is anywhere near funny.

It was soon over though. Sasuke called Itachi that morning to say he won't be coming for work but Naruto didn't. He has duties to attend that afternoon and Sasuke understands. But his heart tightens at the thought of not being able to indulge in Naruto's company longer.

Naruto insists in walking Sasuke to his car and he doesn't mind that it's park a little far from the cafe. The pace outside the cafe was eerily slow and quiet, the complete opposite of cheery atmosphere moments ago. For once, Sasuke was thankful that he decided to park farther than he thought. At least, for a few more minutes, he'll be able to coddle to Naruto's warm presence.

"Thank you so much for taking time out of your schedule to eat lunch with me Sasuke. It was awesome." Naruto said, flashing him a smile. They now stood a few meters from Sasuke's car. He thinks it's sweet of Naruto to actually demand to walk him. It was pretty rare for people who are almost strangers to do that nowadays, especially since he's a boy.

"It's all good. I enjoyed –" Sasuke stood stupefied at the spot, his words hanging on the air, forgotten because right past Naruto's shoulders, across the street is a familiar pair of redhead and brunette. Gaara and Neji. His eyes wide and his mouth slightly opened. He can feel them drying and he wants to hurl out whatever it is he had for lunch.

Naruto took noticed of Sasuke besotted state. His blue eyes focused on Sasuke's dark ones, only to find them looking past him, right behind him and across the street. He turned around and scanned the sidewalk crossways. There was nothing uncanny going on, it was just random people walking. But his orbs zeroed in on a particular pair, both wearing professional suits and ties. They too, are staring back at them. Naruto can take a guess who those people are.

He looked back to Sasuke to find frustrated eyes. His beautiful face scarred with frown but he still look beautiful as he was. He smiled at him and Sasuke's eyes turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little –" For the second time in the last few minutes, Sasuke finds himself lost for words when Naruto's soft plump lips attached itself to his cheek. Red immediately flushed, bringing color to his pale face. When the thought finally sunk in that Naruto just kissed him on the cheek, he finds himself baffled, confused, strange and loved?

Naruto took hold of Sasuke's phone – which he was holding at the moment – and typed in a set of numbers Sasuke can only guess as his own. He returned it with a smile and leaned down to kiss Sasuke on the forehead.

"Call me anytime you want. I'll always be here. Drive safely Sasuke."

Sasuke chuckled. Naruto was indeed a strange man but he is the type of man that Neji will never be.

"I will. I hope you're ready. I'll disturb you full time."

There it is again, that beautiful laugh, the kind of laugh Sasuke only gets to see in little kids. He didn't expect to find such laugh in the hands of a grown man but it was beautiful. As beautiful as its maker, Sasuke thought.

"I'll take responsibility."

Sasuke gave him a smile once again and offered himself to his car. He waved to Naruto one more time and sped off. The corner of his eyes led astray to Neji and Gaara still standing at the other side of the sidewalk. They disappeared among the mass of people as quickly as Sasuke took a glance at them. He doesn't mind anymore. He knows he deserve better than wallow in broken heart and spend the year thinking where he went wrong.

He pressed break when the stoplight turned red. At the corner of the street, Cafe Chidori caught his eye. It was a lovely cafe in his opinion. Cream walls and maroon accents. Good food, homey atmosphere and great customer service. Located at the middle of the city and opens early in the morning and stays until late night. And he wouldn't mind hanging out and eating something with a certain someone there again.

As the light turned green, Sasuke sped through mediocre traffic and into the highway leading back home. It's been hard 8 months. With him fully attached to Neji for 3 years, he forgot how it was to hang out with other friends. It's not like he has a lot to begin with but he can use the fresh air. And Naruto was the fresh air he needs.

8 months and Sasuke begins to think that he'll never get to love someone as he had loved Neji and Naruto proved that wrong. He had known the blond in more or less 12 hours and Naruto began knocking at his heart already and Sasuke finds himself opening the door to him. Sasuke chuckled as an imaginary scene drew itself in his head. It supplied him with hope and trust and love.

The setting in his head is not much actually. It was a sunny day, shaded weather and chilly breeze. He was huddled in one of the soft plush couch in Chidori, a hot chocolate in hand and bright blonde man smiling at him. It was Thursday, 11:27AM. Small talks and big laughs. Conversations on their favorite books and songs and on things they have in common – which is a lot – and Sasuke stares into blue eyes that rivals the sky. He was beautiful and kind and caring and Sasuke remembers the time when his relationship with Neji ended but the man in front of him brought him back to the start of time and told him to begin loving again. And he did.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this one guys! I got inspired by a certain song for this little oneshot right here. Please give me your thoughts, I totally appreciate them and makes me want to write more. Love you guys!

-periwinkle-eyes


End file.
